Dracophen
by LonaFEagle
Summary: about Initial D with ocs. always looking for editors
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

A rawring sound is heard in the distance, rawring passed the Red Suns on the side of Akagi's road.

The heads of the members of the RedSuns turned their heads seeing a hand full of cars raceing their road on their turf.

'What is going on?, who are they?' asked Kenta seeing the logo on the side of the cars to slowly pulled over to the side of the road. He blinks a few times as he walks over with his hands in his pockets before looking back at Ryousuke and Keisuke.

'That is a very good question, I would like to know who they are' replayed Ryousuke as he leaps over the railing going to the head car leaning over to see a woman behind the wheel. He blinks his eyes a few times before speaking once again 'who are you and why are you on our turf?' he asked.

She slowly turns her gaze towards Ryousuke as she gave a smirk before turning her car off. She opens the door to get out as she puts her arm on the roof of her car as she smirks little more.

'Was wondering if its alright for us to race your road just for fun, you see we are used to our turf and want to challange ourselves on other roads. You guys are welcome to keep an eye on us or even ride with us to give us pointers if we need it and perhaps become friends' she said.

'That sounds similar to our lines when we challanges racers from other teams' said Fumihiro.

'Tch Seriously do you people think you can march in and do as you want?' said Keisuke with a bad attitude towards them.

Ryousuke turns his head towards his brother as he sighs 'calm down Keisuke before you get into trouble. I don't want any trouble not even with these guys' he said turning his head towards the woman. 'So you are called the Dracophens, how did you come up with that name?' he asked wondering.

The others got out of their cars and walked over to where Ryousuke and Lona are when she leans forward more 'I am Lona known as Primo of the Dracophen since I am the founder of this group'.

'He asked you a question, now answer him already you stupid woman' snapped Keisuke not liking it one bit for some reason.

'Don't get your pants in a wod, she is getting to that' said a voice in a slight distance. A very tall male figure walked up with his hands in his pockets and a smirk on his face. Long jet black hair pulled back in a tail with red bangs as he stood there looking right at Keisuke.

Keisuke turns his head towards the guy as he glanced up 'what the hell, what are you 6 something?' trying to gadge the guys height before hearing laughter behind the tall guy as he leans over to see a girl that looks like the leader of the Dracophens.

'You're close on his height but off by 0.8 inches since he's 6'8. He takes after our father in height and build, shocking how he can drive with that large frame of his isn't it' said the girl behind the man.

Lona sigh slightly 'forgive my two idiot siblings they attend to do that, the guy is Peter and the girl is my younger sister, Krisy by three years so try not to confuse her as my twin or anything. In fact my twin is right over there' she points to Ulora that is standing with the others.

Ryousuke placed his hand on the roof of Lona's car as he turns to look at her 'this looks like a FC one similar to mine but it sounded different when it was coming up the road' he said.

'That is currect it is a FC like yours and reason for the engein sounding different meaning its a home bult engein that I have belt myself' said Lona walking around the car as she leans against it being next to Ryousuke as she looks at Keisuke. 'and for his question about how I came up with the name of Dracophen is because its a combonation of two mythical creatures that happens to be warshiped by our anscesters'.

'What the hell are you talking about?' shouted Kenta as he came out from behind the guard railling as he got closer to them when Ryousuke held out his arm to stop Kenta.

'That would be enough. Control yourself, Kenta and you too Keisuke. they are guest here and lets show them we are not that bad and let them challange themselves. Remember she did offer us to ride with them to give them some pointers when needed. I don't know about the rest of you but I'm intersted in what they got to show' said Ryousuke.

'Bro! you serious? no telling what these guys can do, for all we know they are shitty drivers' said Keisuke until he felt someone slap him acrossed the face. He placed his hand on his cheek where he was slapped looking down at Krisy that is in front of him now.

'You appologize right this instent. You have no right to asume that we are shitty drivers without even knowing what we are capable of, just ride with one of us and find out' she snapped.

'Easy girl, damn!' said Peter as he now has a hold of Krisy pulling her away from Keisuke as he sighs 'forgive my little sister for snapping like that but she has a point, dont judge us by our apperances'.

'Keisuke... Appologize right now' said Ryousuke as he opened the door to Lona's car 'i'll ride with you, i want to see how good you are with my own eyes.' he said

Keisuke gave a sight as he nods 'alright I will' he turns to look at Krisy as he turns his head slightly 'sorry, i'll ride with one of you but I'm not gonna be nice about it' he said walking over to a black car that looks similar to his own car as he takes a look at it 'and who's car is this one?, interesting design to it even with the black widow name on it'.

Peter grins with a chuckle walking over to the car looking at Keisuke 'believe it or not this is my baby, i am nicknamed the _Black Window_ maybe because of my tattoo I have and that I like spiders' he said as he got into the driver's seat of his car.

Keisuke blinks a few times as he got into the passanger seat 'you are crazy you know that, people would think you are some type of girl with a name like that' he said as he buckles up.

He looks over at him as he chuckles 'not as crazy as Lona. I mean damn talk about insain stunts she pulls while drifting at high speeds, she would put a lot of pros to shame with her stunts' he said starting up his car looking at him 'you can give me pointers on the uphills'.

Keisuke dumbfounded at Peter's comment as he looks over at him as he wonders what he meant by that. He points to the uphill road 'we can take that path and since I'm here I can tell you when a curve is coming up' he said.

Peter nods 'got it' he said as he goes towards the uphill as he shifts gears before placing his hand on the wheel having both on the stearing wheel. He glanced over at Keisuke as he smirks 'I should have warned your brother that my sister has the hots for him, I think she thinks your hot too. She's strange its the first time she showed interest in guys since its hard for her to find mister right'.

Keisuke leans over 'and which sister is that?' he asked wondering.

He points slightly in the rearview mirror 'they just went to the downhill, my oldest sister is the one that likes him, I think he's riding with her to see how good she is and I should have warned him about how crazy she can be' he chuckles.

Keisuke looks over at Peter 'what are you talking about, how crazy can your sister really be?' he wonders as he looked into the rearview mirror.

Peter chuckles as he leans back with his right arm resting on the door as he glanced over at Keisuke. 'She can do some outragious tricks while drifting I mean damn talk about lighting up a cigerate while in a high speed drift.'

Keisuke's eyes widen hearing this as he leans forward slightly looking more at Peter 'are you fucking serious? thats totally insaine... more than me and thats saying something' he said.

Peter chuckles as he moves his arm off the window of his car and puts it on the wheel as he shifts gears turning the wheel with a slight roughness to it.

Keisuke felt how rough he was doing it as he turns his head to look at him shacking his head before putting his hand on the shift gear.

'Whats up man?, why you touching my shift?' asked Peter wondering

'The way you do things is rough, I can help you smooth things out if you want me to teach you a few tricks that I learned from my big brother' he replied.

Of course Peter already knew something like this would happen as he smiles 'counting on it, teach' he said as listens to what Keisuke is telling him and trying to get the drifting and shifting to work smoother than he was before.

During this time Lona had taken off with Ryousuke riding next to her as she glanced over at him with a smirk 'you don't mind if I listen to some music do you? it sorta gets my rhythm going'.

He looks over at her seeing only one of her hands of the shift and the other on the wheel 'of course not just don't get destracted, don't want to end up in a crash or anything' he said in a calm voice.

She laughs as she turns on the raideo as the sound is a little on the loud side as she looks over at him seeing him plugging one of his ears 'o sorry' she said as she turns the volume down leaning back in her bucketseat.

'It is alright just stardled me for a moment there' he said as he has his hand hanging onto the loop above his seat. He glanced over at how she is using the peddles as he gave a smirk 'nice, two footed thats one of the most advance techniques to use. you know your stuff' he said.

She smiles as she is relaxed as she taps her fingers to the music beat and just as a curve approuches she takes it at a high speed as she makes it as a drift. She smirks during the drift she releases the wheel and shift as she searches her pockets for her cigerates and zippo. She soon finds it lighting the cigerate thats in her mouth while doing a 100 mph drift.

Ryousuke see's this as his eyes widen 'what the hell are you doing?, put your hands on the wheel we are in the middle of a freaking drift for crist sake' he said in a rather loud tone of voice as he hangs on with both hands hoping they won't hit the guard rail.

She chuckles as she looks over at him as she opens the ashtray taking her damn sweet time before slowly putting her right on on the wheel and left hand on the shift just in time to come out of the drift bearly missing the guard rail and goes into a straight away. 'Relax would ya. I'm not gonna crash or anything like that' she said.

Ryousuke soon releases his hand from the door handle and puts his hand over his chest feeling his pounding heart as he looks at her 'you are insain' he said as she sighs once again.

She turns the wheel with her one hand while shifting as she glanced at him for a moment 'ya I've been called that among other things. shocking really how easy it can be once you get use to it. Becasue of you I become to love streetracing. You see I've watched you back in your solo days and before I knew it I feel in love with your skills and your car so I ended up getting a car from the same generation that you have' she said.

Ryousuke silent for a moment as he turns his head forward seeing the road coming at them fast with the speed she is taking it. He glanced down at the speedominer as he rose an eyebrow before looking towards you. 'You live life in the fast lain huh?' he asked.

She smiles sweetly to him. She reached out for his hand holding it 'didn't mean to scare you that much with my habbit that I gotten but I do like to live life to its fullest after all'. She gently placed his hand on the shift under her own hand. 'Hard to believe that a handsome guy like you not having a lover, at lest thats what I heard that you don't have one. I mean I do find you attractive and I'm sure I'm nor your type but at lest consider having dinner with me sometime' she asked.

A shocked look appeared on his face as he felt his hand taken by her's looking down as it is on the stick shift of the car as he sweat drops for a moment 'what do you want me to do with my hand while its on your stick shift? not meaning to sound perverted and did you just asked me out on a date?' he asked.

She swiftly removes her hand from his 'you don't have to keep it there, you can remove your hand from it if you want' she said as she waited for him to move it before shifting again. She taps her fingers once again but the ones on the stearing wheel as she looks over at him as she sighs 'ya i did ask you out, both you and Keisuke are my type of guys shockingly as Peter would say'.

Ryousuke gave a smile 'its alright I dont mind my hand being there or your's behing on top of it. I guess its a way to gadge your shifting skills first hand'. He takes of hold of her hand and lets it ontop of his once again. 'So you are attracted to both me and Keisuke huh? you do know that Keisuke isn't intersted in dating while he's in the middle of serious races'.

Her hand rested on his as she shifted to the next gear moving her right foot around rather fast as she turns to wheel with her one hand with very little counter stearing. 'Yes I know he cant handle dating while racing. He dosent have the consentration like you would be able to if you had a girlfriend.'

He tilts his head towards her as he could feel the shifting of the gears and the rawring of the engein as he closed his eyes to feel the rhythm that its giving as it seems to match the music she has playing. He slowly opens his eyes 'I don't have a girlfriend but I'd be able to handle one if I see a beautiful woman that manages to catch my interest'.

She looks over at him out the corner of her eye 'and is there one that cought your eye or not yet?' she asked wondering.

He shakes his head 'no not yet but you do seem to intreige me, I'd like to get the chance to talk with you some more and I guess a dinner date would be good for us.'

Further back in a burnt orange Nissan is Krisy being a little nerves having Kenta riding with her as she was shacking a little at first until she started to calm down.

He looks over at her while hanging onto the loop over the door seeing she was nerves. He placed his hand on her's to say 'relax I'm not gonna bite your head off or anything. Just stay calm, keep your eyes on the road and I'll give you pointers when needed alright?' he said in a rather calm voice.

For some reason feeling his hand Krisy blushed a little thinking he's really cute as she looks over at him slightly before she turns the wheel to do a part drift that she was tought not using much stearing.

'You'r Kenta right?' she said as she shifts gears before putting her hand on the wheel again. 'I heard that you practice racing in the rain, is that true?' she asked.

Kenta had removed his hand to let her shift and use both hands on the stearing wheel. He blinks a few times thinking she's really cute with a slight blush on his cheeks. He nods his head 'ya I made it my specialty, why you ask?' he said.

She looks ahead as she tries to keep the car where it should be as she glanced back at him as she smiles 'my technique isnt as good as my big sister but I'd like to learn how to race in the rain if you'd be willing to teach me and if I knew how to do that my skills on dry pavement would improve, wouldnt it?' she asked.

Hearing her say that he tilts his head 'well its different when the road is wet and dry, totally different setuations with the tires' he said as he explains.

She blinks a few times 'so is that a no on teaching me how to race in the rain?' she asked

Kenta freaks a little as he hangs his head a little bit 'no thats not what I'm saying. just telling you if you want to be a better driver its gonna be a different feel in different weather conditions is all'.

She nods 'so you well teach me, then we can decuse more about it maybe... during dinner' she said looking at him as she gave a little flirt look.

Kenta blushed as he puts his hands on his lap as he watched her shift and turn to wheel even watched how she used her feet as he starts to point things out she could improve with. 'Your not that bad at driving but a bit rough around the edges but I think I can help you'.

She smiles again 'that is great' she said as she rose her arms off the wheel for a breaf moment before placing them perfecting back as she giggles 'its a date for dinner right' she said.

Kenta blushed more hearing the word _date_ as he gave a sight and chuckles nervesly 'well sure I guess it can be called a date for dinner. I mean you sure are cute and I'd like to see you more outside of the teams that is' he said.

Krisy smiles 'so that mean you are my boyfriend' she said as she gets to the meeting up place seeing her siblings already there as she pouts 'no fair I was hoping I'd be one of the first ones back' she said.

The others laughed that where waiting there.

'So how did it all go you guys' asked Fumihiro. He was waiting for some of them to return and while he was he chatted with some of the members of the Red Suns that stayed back.

'Well Fumihiro, I tell you that one I rode with has amazing skills and she is a little bit insain' said Ryousuke. he looks over to see Keisuke and Kenta 'how did they handle, are they as good as they say they are?' he asked wondering.

Keisuke sighs 'this guy is rough when it comes to drifting and shifting so I told him I'll teach him how to make it more smoother so I guess I got a aprentice to work with' he said.

'What about you Kenta' asked Ryousuke.

Kenta blushes a little putting his hand behind his head rubbing it 'she is alright but at first she was a bit nerves probably because she hasn't had anyone ride with her yet and she wants me to teach her how to race in the rain' he said.

'Is that true?' asked Keisuke. He looks over to see how Kenta is reacting as he folds his arms 'don't tell me you have fallen for that girl and only been what a few hours since you two meet?' he said.

'Hey Keisuke be nice, its alright if he's attracted to her as long as it dosen't effect his judgement' replied Ryousuke.

Krisy sticks her tongue out at Keisuke as she takes a hold of Kenta's arm 'we got a date so don't even think about eves dropping or being a pest about it' she said.

Kenta blushes big time when he felt his arm being taken by her and what she said as he turns his head with a shocked look on his face. He then looks at the others when he heard with Keisuke said 'well I admit she's really cute and we already decided on a dinner date to decuse some racing'.

Keisuke sighs as he looks over at Ryousuke 'well I heard what Lona's talent is while drifting, did she actually pull that stunt with you in the passanger side?' he asked

'What stunt are you talking about' asked Fumihiro with his arms folded

Lona snickers as she points to Ryousuke 'he almost pissed himself when I did my little skill' she said.

Peter and Krisy both started to laugh. They can't believe thee Ryousuke Takahashi was freaked out even for a breaf moment during a drift.

'What is so funny you guys' asked Kenta looking dumb founded.

Ryousuke sighs lowering his head slightly 'she has great skill, crazy yet great... she is able to light up a cigerate while in a high speed drift. So that means she had both hands off the wheel for a few moments' he said.

The others of the Red Suns where shocked to hear this when they all turned to look at Lona when Fumihiro spoke. 'That is crazy, she could have crashed or rolled the car and hurt or killed the both of you. She really shouldn't pull stunts like that no matter what' he said.

'It's really alright Fumihiro. I guess she practiced it long enough that it wont happen' said Ryousuke as he runs his fingers threw his hair.

Keisuke pulls out a cigerate and lights it looking over at his brother 'so you going back to your computer to figure things out?' he asked.

Ryousuke looks over at his brother as he folds his arms. He lets out a slight sigh 'well yes but I do have a dinner date as well to decuse a few things' he points to Lona.

She gives a bit of a smirk as she gave a wave.

'So you actually asked him out?' asked Peter as he gave Ryousuke a playful slap on his back 'my sis has the hots for you' he said.

Ryousuke felt Peter slapping his back as he leans over slightly looking back at him 'would you please ease up, that hurts' he said with a sigh 'yes she asked me out'.

Fumihiro blinks a few times 'so Kenta and Ryousuke both got dinner dates and probably gonna start seeing them more often. So that probably means we gonna start seeing more of the Dracophens.'

Keisuke lets out a sigh as he puts his fingers to the bridge of his nose 'this is gonna be a little troublesome' he said.

'How is it gonna be troublesome, teach?' said Peter as he smirks putting his hands on his hips looking over at him as he points to himself 'dont forget your teaching me how to do better with my racing' he said.

Keisuke lowers his head 'ya i know I didn't forget about you, we can start tomorrow night if you want if your not busy'.

'But of course I guess i'll be here early, I got a few errens to run for a relative early tomorrow but I'm sure i'll be done with everything around 5 or so if there is any place you want to meet up'.

Keisuke nods pulling out his cell phone 'i'll give you a call to let you know so here is my number' he said showing it to him.

Peter had put it down in his cell as the others exchanged numbers before the Dracophens headed off.

In their cars Lona slowl pulls up to Ryousuke as she smirks 'dinner tomorrow just send me a message to let me know when you want to go'. With that she took off in her car with her teammates fallowing behind her.

'She seems to be rather interesting there, Ryousuke said Fumihiro as he looks over at him with a smirk 'I think you become rather attached to her since you road with her' he jokes.

Ryousuke slowly looks over at Fumihiro out the cornor of his eye with a slight glare 'dont start with those lame jokes, if anything its Kenta that has the hots for the younger sibling' he said looking at Kenta 'am I right?'.

Kenta blushed big time hearing that as he lowers his head looking up at them 'I can't help it. She is totally cute expcally when she blushes. She was nerves at first but she soon relaxed when we talked'.

'So that means you want to date her' said Fumihiro with a smirk 'if I was you I would take a hold of her and never let her go. Don't let anyone take her away from you. She is quite the catch and the same goes for you Ryousuke even if that one is nuts' talking about Lona.

Ryousuke chuckles 'tell me about it she is nuts, but she has more balls than most men to pull stuff like that' he slightly jokes.

The others laughed at his little joke as they headed home.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The Fallowing day the members of Dracophen went to do their own thing for the day.

Krisy being a little older than Kenta was with him spending the day with him since it was a Sunday.

Kenta looks over at her as he was talking with her about how to race in the rain decusing it with her "you see in the rain is much different. The only way to truelly teach you is wait until it rains and teach you".

Krisy nods slightly listening to him as she sips on her drink since they are having lunch together. More like they ran into each other at the same burger joint.

"Ya I understand perfectly. The only real way to learn is when it is raining outside, what sort of tires do I need for a wet road" she asked wondering.

"The kind that dosent slide in the rain, it wont be cheap to get tires like those but I"m sure you can managed to get some even used" said Kenta.

Krisy couldnt help but laugh "I can just bug my sister at her work about tires, she works in a mechanic garadge after all and one of the best workers at one of the best shops out there. She knows her stuff, I mean damn she is able to buld engians from scratch" she explains.

Kenta blinks a few times looking at her. He was in the middle of eating his burger when he heard that his new girlfriend's sister is a machanic at one of the top car shops. He coughs a little swallowing his food a bit on the hard way looking at her shocked.

"Are you serious?" he said with a shocked look on his face as he puts his hand to his chin "if she works things out on computer than she is perfect for Kyousuke".

Krisy snickers "I guess so and don"t think it fully works that she has the total hots for him and for Keisuke, she can"t help be attracted to the two Takahashi brothers".

Kenta narrows his eyes "i hope she know that Keisuke can't handle having a girlfriend while he has racing on the brain, right".

Krisy snickers once again as she leans forward with a smirk "of course she knows, there is a lot of things she knows".

They continued to talk while eating lunch together before heading out of the burger joint to go somewhere else together.

Later that night both Kenta and Ryousuke took Krisy and Lona to dinner and ended up going to the same place.

Ryousuke points to Kenta for a moment "how did you know we where going to be here?".

Kenta sweat drops "I honostly don't know. I just picked a place that has a earthy vibe to it and we picked this place".

Lona smirks "then lets set at the same table, since we are mainly descusing streetracing" as she goes to the table and sets down.

Soon the others fallowed as Kenta and Krisy agreed to set with them. They sat down at the table and started to decuse the future of their teams and racing when a waitress put menues in front of them to figure out what they wanted to eat. They looked at the menu that was put in front of them. They looked at what was writen down as they soon decided on the food they want to eat.

Lona looks over at Kyousuke with a slight smile on her face placing her hand against her chin as she leans into it. It was obvious she has been in love with Ryousuke for some years now as she spoke up. "My group isn"t all that big and mostly made of family members. I was wondering if it would be alright to combind our teams into one" she wonders.

Kyousuke shocked to hear this as well as Kenta.

"But why? I mean even if your group team isn"t that big you can still race other people if you wanted to" asked Kenta.

Krisy knew this was gonna happen as she reached over to Kenta taking a hold of his hand "she wants to combind the teams so we could learn from each other and maybe make some of the others well known and perhaps reconized by the pros".

"Is that your true agenda" asked Ryousuke looking over at Lona

"Not competly off but close to it. I do want the less skilled drivers to learn from the best and to do that is to join teams" said Lona.

"I think I see where you are coming from, but I should decuse this with the others and get their opinion on this" said Ryousuke.

"I perfectly understand, take the time you need to get their thoughs on this. We are in no rush really but we are thinking of everyone"s future in the long run" she replied.

Ryousuke looks over at Kenta "what are your thoughts on this?" he asked wondering.

Of Course Kenta fully wasn"t sure about this. He leans back in his chair with his arms crossed to think as he soon looks up at Ryousuke "I need time to think about this".

Krisy's reaction was a bit hurt when she heard him say that as she sat there. She really likes Kenta and wanted to spend as much time with him as she could.

"Of Course take the time you need" said Lona as she points over to Krisy "but she was hoping you would go for it. Since she meet you I"m sure she was thinking of nothing but you that she couldn't concentrate on sleeping last night".

Krisy blushed big time "shut up sis!" she said as she got flustered and embarressed but it was true.

Ryousuke chuckles slightly leaning onto his hand "I find it rather cute, you two do make a cute couple. So Kenta have you made your relationship with her offishal?"

Kenta went bet red in the face looking down at the table in front of him just in time for their food to arrive and his was put in front of him.

Lona smiles "ease up Kyousuke they just meet last night, give them time to get to know each other like us" she said reaching for her plate as she starts to dig into her dish..

Once their food arrived they started to eat.

Kenta thought about what was said. He looks over at Krisy as he blushed a little bit more as he puts food in his mouth. He chews his food trying not to chock on it or anything. "I'd like to get to know her more. So more dates are in order I guess"

Krisy gave a soft smile eating her food. "I also want to see more of you as well" she said.

Kyousuke though it was rather cute that the younger members of both groups have the hots for each other. He chuckles as he eats his food slowly looking over at Lona. He though to himself that she is very beautiful and smart.

They continued to eat their dinner. They soon finished their dinners going their seperate ways but as couples.

Kent put his arm around Krisy as they started to walk off one direction. "So we are offishally going out" he said.

Krisy smiles as she always wanted to her him say that even though the only known each other for a mear day. "I'd like that very much" she leans into him as they walked to his car.

"What would you like to do now" he asked.

She looks back at him with a smile "let me study your moves if thats alright" she replied.

He chuckled as he nods opening the door for her. Leans forward slightly "well I guess it can't hurt now can it". Closes her door and goes around to his side getting in, buckling up before he heads off to one of the roads they race on.

They went to the turf of the Red Suns. There Kenta started to show her how he drives as he explains everything to her.

She nods watching the movments of his hands and his feet. For some reason watching him made her want to kiss him. She slowly clutched the arm rest of her bucket set she's in.

He glanced over at her as he noticed she is acting a little strange but had a hunch what she wanted. He slowed down on a straight away leaning over to give her a gentle kiss on the lips. Only taking his eyes off the road for a breaf moment.

She blushed feeling his kiss as her eyes slowly went to one side as she swiflty moves her hands onto his wheel turning it slightly "watch out!".

There was a local car that was coming towards them and it seemed like it was swurving in and out of the lanes as if the driver was drunk.

Kenta with a good reflex turns his wheel to avoid the car as he spins out coming to a stop. His heart pounding in his chest as he looks up towards the car. "That idiot could have killed up" he said. He looks over at Krisy as he swiflty puts his arms aorund her. "Are you alright?" he said with a worried tone of voice.

She slightly shocken up slowly nods feeling his arms around her. "Next time if we want to kiss, make sure we are not on the road" she gave a soft smile looking at him.

He nods slowly lowering his head onto her shoulder. "I am so sorry Krisy. I should have watched what I was doing".

She felt his head lean into her shoulder. Slowly runs her finger tips threw his hair leaning into him to give him a kiss on the forehead. "Its alright, Kenta. You got great reflexes and you avoided hitting the guy. In my book that is damn good reflexes" she whispers into his ear.

He felt her kiss on his forehead and hears her sweet soft words as he couldn't help but blush. He rose his head up just inches from her slowly going in for the kiss.

She blushes seeing how close he's getting as she turns her head slightly "we should get off the road first before we kiss again".

He blinks a few times as he gave a soft smile. "Ya your right" as he removes his arms from her and starts to drive once again. At the end of the road he pulls off to the side where the others would usually go. Parking his car he got out going over to her side opening it for her reaching for her "how about now?" he asked.

She blushed again as she took his hand getting out of the car "ya" she said softly. She leans more into him with a door between them.

He runs his fingers threw her hair before having his hand rest on the back of her head slowly moving into her.

Soon their lips touch one another. They start to feel all warm just from a soft kiss.

He wanted more as he slowly moves around the door to be up against her wrapping his arms around her to deepen the kiss.

Her hands pressed against his chest she could feel how passionate he has gotten with the kiss. She gave a soft moan, clutching onto his shirt not sure what to do since she has never kissed a boy like this before.

His hands roamed her body slowly taking a hold of her ass gripping onto it pressing himself up against her. He grunts himself when he does this.

She moaned slightly being against his car. She slowly breaks the kiss breathing deep and heavy trying to catch her breath.

He's breathing rather heavy too with a big blush on his cheeks. "Sorry about that, I just got into it. I should take you home now".

Krisy nods "sounds good. We do need to slow down on the making out buisness and wait for the time is right" as she got back into his car.

"Ya I know it's just I'm a guy after all" he said going to his side of the car to drive her home. He drove her home being ahocked how big the place is that she lives at. "Talk to you tomorrow" he said waving his hand to her as he leaves.

She stood there waving her hand until she couldn't see him any more. Places her hand on her heart "it has to be love" she whispers softly to herself. She turned around to head inside the main house into her room for the night.


End file.
